The Sister
by wordsarepuremagic
Summary: The adventure of Mowgli's sister through the terror of Shere Khan, except all the males keep coming closer to her and her innocent mind cannot tell what is happening.
1. Chapter 1

She creeped silently but quickly around the brush and trees of the jungle. She smirked when she saw the panther talking to the boy. Tsk. Tsk. You should always be aware of your surrounding. She bent down and with a powerful leap tackled the black beast away from the boy and they were sent rolling across the dirt covered ground. She gasped when she was pinned and rolled her eyes at the snarling animal. "Malina?" He questioned but didn't get off of her. "I almost had you Bagheera!" She teased him. "But not quite, man cub." She sighed and ran her hands through the big cats fur, making him shudder and purr loudly. She giggled when he rolled over and allowed access to his stomach for pets. "Malina!" She looked up as saw Mowgli giving her a grin and waving for her to hurry up. She kissed Bagheera's nose before chasing after her little brother.

The panther was left a purring mess behind them.

Mowgli laughed loudly when he was swung up on his sisters back as she chased after the wolves to their home. But when she sat him down by their mother he became saddened and she frowned seeing the other wolves reciting the law of the jungle without her little brother. The pups came running and she swung one up into her arms and giggled as he gave her licks. "Hello little brothers." She called to her siblings and was tackled by them all. "Malina, you grow more beautiful every day." Her mother, Rashka, told her. Malini blushed and ran her hand down her mothers face gently in thanks.

Things seemed wonderful, and all was well until the drought happened. The ground was dry and dusty and she was laid spread out on the ground with her brothers head on her stomach, he was taking a nap after wrestling with the pups all day. Malina was jealous that he could wear just the sheath around his waist and she had to wear one covering her body until her mid thigh. Her skin was sticky and her neck was drenched in sweat and Bagheera kept licking at it because it cooled her down and he couldn't stand seeing his cub so dirty. "Mmm stop!" She pushed his snout away and he gave a growl and nipped at the back of her neck. She turned slightly and was about to yell before she heard the caw of a bird and saw animals heading towards where the river usually was.

"Bagheera? What is it?" She whispered and slowly sat up as Mowgli awoke. "The peace rock has shown itself." He rumbled in reply and looked at the young woman. She would be of age soon and it worried him as he smelled her scent rapidly becoming delightful in ways that it shouldn't be. She crouched beside him and he looked at her smooth skin in concern. Yes, she didn't know what she was doing.

Malina looked at all the animals coming together in awe. The peace rock made all the enemies forget they were enemies and join together and it was one of the most magnificent things she's ever seen. She heard growling and turned to see some of her pack sniffing at her and she flinched away as one of them touched her neck and licked at it. She flicked him on the nose and gave him a stern look when he didn't stop. He whimpered and bent down on his haunches and she pet him with a giggle. She was too innocent to know what they smelled on her. She looked up at Mowgli with a happy smile and twirled around when she heard a deep rumbling voice. She gasped when the biggest tiger she's ever seen walked out and all the animals scrambled away from him despite the peace in the valley.

"I can't help but notice there's this strange odor today... What is it, this scent? It's almost like some kind of man-cub." The tiger snarled. She flinched but then stood tall when he looked over to Mowgli, seemingly not noticing her. Akela, her Alpha stood more infront of Mowgli and responded "He's part of our pack." The tiger stepped closer and chuckled darkly. She gasps softly when she sees his scarred face and inches a little closer ignoring the warning growl of her pack brothers. "Does my face not remind you what man can do!" He snarled and she saw Mowgli cower behind Akela. "You change your hunting ground for a few years, and everyone forgets how the Law works. Well, let me remind you. A man-cub becomes a man, and man is forbidden!" Malina silently watched him pace in anger. She suddenly stood tall and stepped towards him and watched his face as he looked at her shocked. "Leave him alone!" She hissed at the tiger and the tiger gave a rumble of amusement and something else she couldn't understand.

"A female." He breathed deeply. "In the throws of womanhood." He stepped through the water toward her and she didn't move a inch. He circled her in curiosity and she looked at him in confusion. "Oh, the poor innocent cub doesn't know what's happening to her." He rubbed up against her in a possessive way unlike the affectionate way of her panther. She felt her fingers twitch in the desire to touch his powerful body. "Yes." She gave a purr filled laugh. "I will take you, and kill the boy." She gasped at the hidden meaning of his words and stepped away from him. "You will not touch him." She snarled crouching slightly. "When the peace rock is covered and the drought over, I will hunt him down and kill him...and I will have you." He then walks off with a final rub against her.

"Malina, you foolish girl." Bagheera snarled before twitching away from her with a growl. Shere Kahn's scent was all over her, he scent marked her. His girl. Bagheera saw her looking at him in confusion and sighed before gently knocking her down and rubbing against her and laying over her. He feared for her, Shere Kahn wanted her and what he wanted, he got.


	2. Chapter 2

Malina knew that this was wrong, that Bagheera would be mad. But she had to, if she could distract the tiger long enough to have him take her brother to safety, the she would be relieved. She left last night to find him. It had began to rain not long after his threat and she waited a week watching the rock disappear before making her move. She had went to find him and find him she did. He was growling lowly and tackling her with anger then he was rubbing against her and purring like a big ol pussy cat. It made her giggle and she ran her hands through his fur for a long while.

He was laying his his back and his tail was flicking everywhere. She would try to catch it and he'd move it just before she did and chuckle when she gave a mad huff. Shere Khan didn't seem to bad, but she knew what he could do, what he would do. She rolled her eyes at another failed attempt of capture the tail and climbed onto his snuggling in to his stomach. He gave a humph of breath as she dropped all her weight onto his suddenly.

"Your fur is so soft." She said in wonder as she pet around his neck giggling at this escalating purrs. He rumbled in annoyance when she stopped and rolled over on top of her being careful not to harm her. He could smell her, she was in heat. He began to rub against her and make chuffing noises and she looked at him in confusion before realizing what he was doing. He bit her neck gently to hold her down and bucked at her with frustration and she bit her lip when he snarled and let go of her neck. She knew that this was wrong...but she couldn't stop, so she lifted up her skirt and he sniffed down her. She gasped as she felt something wet on her skin and moaned with pleasure as the roughness of his tongue rubbed against her. He chuffed again and rolled her onto her stomach.

She got on all fours and he bit at her neck gently and straddled her back. She moaned in pain and he thrust into her but gasped in pleasure soon enough but soon enough she felt an intense feeling and he roared and through himself off of her leaving her to whimper at the sensitivity. He was panting and looking at her as pulled her skirt down and laid on her side. "Little cub..." He rumbled and licked at her sweaty cheeks. She was his. He snarled in enjoyment and laid curled around her protectively. Nobody dared try to harm Shere Khan and what was his.

A/N:

I know this is kind of short and not Shere Khan like at all but I just wanted a bit of insight into the fact that he really wants Malina and not just so he can have a man cub. She is special to males and doesn't realize it yet. What she just did is something her innocent mind won't yet be aware of. The next chapter will be much longer.


End file.
